My Bloody Valentine
by Kaytey1996
Summary: Had she known this would happen she would have never agreed to 'seduce' the enemy.She didn't know she would fall in love and then have to watch as his heart broke and then watch him rebuild the wall around his heart.Let me know if I should fix the rating.


My Bloody Valentine  
>By: Kaytlin Hubbert<br>02/14/12

Screams echoed off of the wet stone walls. The screams hid the laughter that erupted from a strong built man with short blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The man watched the blonde woman wither in pain on the dirty stone floor beneath a younger, slightly darker male. The boy cut deep lines into the woman's pale bare flesh with a silver athamé(a dagger used for ceremonial use or ritual use). Her cries echoed off the walls only to be ignored by the two men above her. The two merely laughed in pleasure, crackling like hyenas, as she begged for them to stop and just kill her, to end her life.

They did not stop at her pleas, but instead switched positions. The man was harsher then the boy by a long shot. He bit, clawed and tore up every inch of her flesh that was visible to him-smiling every time the woman cried out and tried, weakly, to get out of his grasp. He gave the woman a sadistic smile before thrusting the athamé into her pelvis before swallowing her scream in a violent kiss. She cried as her mouth was violated brutally before trying feebly to push him off of her. This should have never happened to her, she would have never agreed to this plan if she knew she would fall in love and then be tortured after cruelly betraying him.

"Please, I'm begging you; just kill me now," the blonde whimpered at the cool touch of the athamé that was pressed up against her carotid pulse.

"Killing you would be too easy." the man snarled allowing the boy to continue on with her torture.

Hours of screams, cries, and laughter went on before either man let up on the torture. Once both men left, the woman curled into her side as pain erupted in her from the several bite marks both had left on her. He wanted her to suffer; he wanted her to be on the brink of death before he came in here and healed her before repeating the process over and over again. Around each bite mark her pale skin became bruised allowing her veins to be seen clearly around the wounds. The hallucinations would be the worst; having to relive some of her worst horror memories over again were not in her top ten things to do before she died, so she cried and tried to sleep.

The woman could not sleep though; she was hungry and in pain, every muscle in her body ached at every move. She heard a clank of two metals hitting each other and weakly raised her head to see what had made that sound. Her eyes met the hybrids (a mix between two supernatural beings- werewolf and vampire- that is stronger then both) matching blue eyes as he continued his onslaught against the bars with a metal rod. The rods clanking echoed through the prison she was being held in causing a migraine to form.

"Why are you doing this?" the female whimpered as the man shrugged into the room with the boy trailing behind him.

"I want you to suffer for the little chaos you caused me." he growled out, bringing the boy around to face her. "I want you to feel what I felt when I found out about your betrayal." he spat the words down to her before he reached, with a snarl, into the boys chest. Both the boy and the woman cried out as the man brought his hand back out, bringing with him the boys heart making the boy drop to the floor, dead. The woman continued to sob as the man reached down with his bloody hand to grab her jaw. "That was just the beginning, love, I'm no where near done with your punishment." he gave her a malicious smile before knocking her head back forcefully to the floor beneath her.

Her head banged against the hard floor before he grabbed her hair roughly, giving her a lesser evil look, before kissing her forehead lightly and disappearing out of the room. The woman cried pitifully as she reached out to grab the boy's hand. He was the only one who truly understood her, until she realized just how alike she and her lover were. Her lover; the man torturing her mercilessly getting back for her betrayal. She hadn't expected to fall in love with her enemy and that is what made the betrayal so much worse for the both of them.

"He still has a heart." she whispered softly repeating the words she had spoken days earlier to her friends who had ended up betraying her as well after they found out how deep she was getting involved into this. She was meant to go in, infiltrate his life, and become his friend, his lover, and his weakness. That way when the time came she could break him down so easily. The woman scoffed at her thoughts as she furiously tried to focus her thoughts on the here and now and not the past horrors that invaded her mind. They should have known it wouldn't be that easy, to just come in and practically over rule his life, trying to weaken him, not make him stronger.

She heard another clank and looked up to see the man looking at her with betrayal clear in his eyes making her cry out and turn away from him; choosing to look at his hands and what he held. A stake, another cry tore from her throat as he stepped forward leaning down to her level. She whimpered as he brought her into a sitting position against the walls, forcing her to look into his eyes. She couldn't though, she had messed up and had fallen for him; a man who did not deserve forgiveness or love. He was cruel and heartless, and was going to kill her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for what I did to you." the woman whispered hoarsely as the man ran his thumb across her hairline with an emotionless smile. "If I'd have known- I wouldn't have- I'm just so sorry for my part in this, if I could go back I'd change every thing." the woman could not stop the tears from falling down her pale cheeks.

"I know." he said plainly positioning the wooden stake over her heart.

"I love you." she whimpered, honesty shining in her eyes, making the man turn away in pain.

"I know." he repeated wiping the tears away from her cheeks before gently kissing his lover on her pale bruised lips. "Happy Valentine's Day my love." he whispered before plunging the stake into her heart. She gasped in pain and shock before gently smiling, knowing she deserved to die. The man turned to the shadowed figure along the wall and nodded. "You know what to do."

"Are you sure about this?" the boys voice came through in a question as he stepped into the light, revealing a guy with messy brown hair and mossy green eyes.

"Please, my friend." the man said readying himself for the blow. The man gave him one brilliant smile before plunging his hand into the mans chest before swiftly removing his hand along with his heart. The man smiled softly, before dropping, dead, beside his lover.


End file.
